


Who Needs A Pet?

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: It is set in an AU season 6, after Tabula Rasa ... and has 684 words, and uses the prompt "pet".





	Who Needs A Pet?

  
As I warned you some weeks ago, I was mad enough to sign up for the [](https://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](https://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)   challenge ... and here is another Spuffy offering. Mega thanks, again, to [](https://mabel-marsters.livejournal.com/profile)[**mabel_marsters**](https://mabel-marsters.livejournal.com/) 

 

**Who Needs A Pet?**

****“Come on guys, I need someone to stake me.” At least Spike knew that in saying that phrase in the back room of Willy’s would get him the loan of a kitten, rather than the more permanent answer that some of the Scooby’s would have preferred.

“OK, Spike. I’ve had some good luck, so here’s a tabby.” Clem, as always, was happy to help his friend. He understood that Spike was finding life hard at present. After days of sadness, the slayer had come back. Then Clem had watched Spike pushed out, and therefore having to watch Buffy struggling with her resurrection. His heart went out to the vampire, who was again proving how much love’s bitch he always was.

Once the kittens were in the basket, the game progressed.

Spike, as ever, did well. One advantage he had noticed in the early days of being a vampire is that he could hear heart-beats. Great when you’re the hunter ... even better to know who’s bluffing on a bet.

He paid Clem back his loan, gave him an extra one in thanks, and selected the pick of the winnings. At that he swept out of the door without a backward glance.

Over the last few weeks he knew that Clem had been concerned about him, but what his friend didn’t know was that Buffy was slowly working through her problems.

Maybe it would have been harder if Giles had gone back to England as he had originally planned. However, after the revelations caused by first the singing, and then the memory loss, the watcher had decided to stay with his girl, and help her find a sympathetic counsellor. He had even managed to find Buffy work as a fitness instructor to help pay the bills.

So, Spike was happy, happier than he had been in many years. He was watching his girls being happy, and their friends were slowly working out their differences.

All they were missing was a pet.

Sadly he knew that one day Buffy would feel up to dating, but until then he could enjoy being their friend ... and providing them with the missing member of the household.

He stood under his favourite tree, smoking his cigarette, and trying to tell himself that the girls would love his gift. So focussed was he on both tasks that when Buffy spoke to him he almost dropped the kitten. In grabbing her she scratched at his hand, so he started apologising and swearing at the bundle of fur.

Buffy for her part started giggling.

“Did the nasty monster hurt the big bad vampire?” Buffy choked out her question.

Spike was too happy at seeing her chuckle to take offense, and continued to swear at the feline. In mock horror, Buffy took the kitten in her hands and started stroking the soft fur.

“Poor baby. Are you OK? Did the big man upset you with those naughty words?” Her joking questioning transferred to her four-legged companion.

The three of them made their way indoors, where Buffy sat down with the kitten curled up on her lap.

“I thought you could do with a friend when you get in from patrolling late.” Spike tried to find an explanation that would be all right behind the reasoning for his gift. “She won’t take much care, but will be company for both of you.” He paused, before adding “and, protect you from those nasty vampires, as well.” Spike made a show of rubbing his scratched hand, while glaring at Buffy’s feline protector.

“Thank you, Spike” Buffy was touched by the gift. “Has she a name?”

“No, I thought you and the bit can decide, as she’s your girl.”

Buffy carefully stood up and for the second time leant slowly forward to give him a gentle kiss. They may have kissed a lot while ‘engaged’, but this kiss was as special as the first one she had given him.

As they parted, Spike stretched his hand out to stroke between the kitten’s ears, before quietly leaving the new girl to get settled in.

 

 


End file.
